


From six to nine (and a half)

by CinnamonLily



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, mostly just pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonLily/pseuds/CinnamonLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is stretched thin in the aftermath of SHIELD falling. Sam and Bucky need to figure out how to help him unwind. Smutty smut smut happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From six to nine (and a half)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hidingfromsomeone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidingfromsomeone/gifts).



Maybe Bucky should’ve seen it first thing that morning. Sam had woken him up gently, touching a finger to his right shoulder in the way he’d come to associate with “wake up and don’t move.” So Bucky did just that.  
He blinked a couple of times and looked at Sam blearily over Steve’s sleeping form. At first he didn’t see anything weird, but then he noticed the twitch that traveled quite literally from Steve’s head to his toes every thirty seconds or so.

  
Sam looked at him, brows furrowing in a familiar way, letting Bucky know he was worried. Bucky looked around, calculating the time in his head by the way the light came in through the blinds. Yeah, Steve should’ve been up twenty minutes ago. Right now he should’ve been pestering Sam to move it, so they could go on their morning run.

  
Instead, Steve slept between them, twitching in the worrisome way he would when he’d managed to hide his exhaustion from his partners.

  
Gods, Bucky still couldn’t quite grasp it. How lucky he was in this weird second chance at life he’d gotten. Not the first part of it, no. That had sucked. He counted his first life ending when he fell from the train. It hadn’t been all roses and puppy dogs before that, either, but he’d had his best friend most of the time.

  
The rest he could handle as long as he’d had Steve. Then the second lifetime had started, and they’d stripped him of everything, including Steve. Luckily he’d made it back, by some fucking miracle or another.

  
He looked at Sam and nodded, letting his body relax back from where he’d started to get tense. That alone would normally spring Steve into wakefulness, but not this time. Sam smiled at him and began to comb Steve’s hair with his long fingers. Somehow that always woke Steve up gradually instead of whatever Bucky would do, however gently he’d try to do it.

  
“Mmmhuh?” Steve murmured adorably, blinking against the light. A smile spread to his lips ever so slowly, then he frowned, looked at Sam and then back over his shoulder at Bucky. “Wasswrong?”

  
“Nothing, Steve,” Bucky said in a tone he hoped to convey warmth. Sometimes it was still tricky for him to actually make his feelings show to others, no matter how strong they might’ve been inside his head.

  
“You were twitching,” Sam added quietly and leaned to kiss Steve.

  
Bucky kissed Steve’s shoulder and waited for Sam to kiss him too.

  
“You two get ready for your run, I’ll go make coffee,” he said and went straight into the kitchen.

  
He could take his time in the shower when the others were gone, after all.

**

 

During the day Steve went to another meeting with some people Tony had told him he needed to meet to keep the whole post-Hydra and post-SHIELD thing under control. Steve had been doing that a lot lately.

  
Bucky understood. He knew the general public looked up at Steve and listened to him, so he made the perfect poster boy, once again. Bucky himself worked on security on Tony’s projects, and Sam had managed to get a regular gig at the VA in the city, too.

  
Some days Bucky marveled at the fact that they all had one another. He’d never envisioned a life with two men, after all. Hell, sometimes he’d hardly seen himself together with one man. After he came back (that’s what Steve called it), it had taken him time to adjust to every fucking little thing. The least of those was his feelings toward his best friend who was now in a relationship with the guy Bucky had thrown from the sky and who had no reason to be searching for Bucky with Steve.

  
Except Sam had been looking for him. And he hadn’t let past mess up the present, something Bucky could admire in a man. Well in addition to a spectacular ass and a smile that lit up the fucking room. Steve and Sam had decided to live together, whether their relationship was ready or not at that point, Bucky didn’t know. But they did it to give Bucky a safe space where he was with people who understood him, one way or another. Steve, because their mutual past, and Sam, because of he’d seen an awful lot of shit in the war and at the VA afterwards.

  
So there they’d been, for months, living under the same roof—well, technically they lived in the Stark Tower because that seemed the safest place to put the Winter Soldier in, apparently. It taken them months to get into some sort of a structure and for Bucky to get enough of his old self back that he could build a new self. A post-Hydra self, if you will.

  
It had also taken a modern man, Sam, to show Bucky and Steve how they could make their relationship work on a different level. Not as friends, but something more. Of course they’d refused Sam to stay out of that relationship, and they were now part of what Tony had called a “weird ass triad if I ever saw one.”

 

**

 

That day, Sam got home from work early. Bucky was already done for the day, so all they needed was for Steve to come home. Their place never felt right if all three weren’t there. Bucky had noticed that well before they all became a thing, but it seemed even more obvious now.

  
“Any ETA on Steve?” Sam asked as he walked into the kitchen to give Bucky a kiss.

  
“Nah, but I think soon, because it was supposed to be just one meeting today.” Bucky shrugged and reached his left arm around Sam to pull the man close.

  
They made out for a moment, just because they’d been apart since the morning. When Bucky started to feel like he needed space again, Sam knew to let go of the back of his t-shirt even before Bucky let go of him first. They were in tune with each other, sometimes more than Bucky and Steve were in this brave new world.

  
“So how was today?” Sam asked as he started to get out dinner ingredients.

  
“Six,” Bucky said after thinking about it for a moment.

  
They had a system where Sam asked him how the day had been and he answered from one to ten. Ten hadn’t happened yet, and Bucky wondered if he’d ever get there. But he’d come far from the beginning of his stay with Sam and Steve, and now he had plenty of days that were eights, even a few nines.

  
“Why so low? You’ve been pretty consistently at seven for a while now?” Sam asked and came to hug him gently just in case. Part of Bucky adored him for the gesture.

“Steve. I’m worried.”

  
“Yeah, I am too, Bucky. We need to do something,” Sam said, sighing deeply.

  
“He needs to… I dunno. Unwind? Get out of his head a bit?” Bucky frowned.

  
He gave Sam a squeeze and they separated again.

  
“Sounds like a plan. We just need to figure out what exactly will do it for him this time.”

  
They’d done this once already, after being Captain America had robbed Steve of more of his real identity than he could take on daily basis. They’d taken him to the new Luna Park on Coney Island. It had helped with some seriously adventurous sex later that evening.

  
The elevator door opened with a small chiming noise Jarvis had added to it so that Bucky wouldn’t get startled every time, and an exhausted looking Steve stepped in.

  
“Honey, you’re home!” Sam cooed at him and handed over the knife he’d been using to chop vegetables with to Bucky.

  
Bucky smiled and continued to prep the dinner. It seemed like Sam had decided on some easy Wok, which was something Bucky could do on his own just as easily.

  
Steve came to give Bucky a hug and a kiss that lingered until Sam pulled them apart.

  
“Can you handle this if I take Steve to shower?” Sam asked, and when Bucky nodded, he dragged Steve toward the bathroom. The fact that Steve wasn’t resisting one bit seemed like a warning flag more than anything that had happened so far.

  
They really needed to do something, but what?

 

**

 

After dinner, they lounged on their humongous L-shaped couch. Steve in the middle, spread so that his feet were on Bucky’s lap and head on Sam’s. They were both petting him like a cat, which only led into Steve falling asleep five minutes into the Pawn Stars.

  
They let him sleep. He needed it.

  
Seeing Steve—who tried to keep up the image of Captain America so much he forgot that underneath he was just a regular guy with some super fucking serum—like this made Bucky feel annoyed.

  
“I need to talk to Tony,” he said quietly to Sam and maneuvered a cushion under Steve’s head. Poor guy was so wiped out he didn’t even wake up.

  
The look Sam shot at Bucky at that made his decision seem the right one. He walked into the bedroom for privacy and cleared his throat.

  
“Jarvis, is Tony busy?” he asked, still a little bit weirded out by the AI even after all the time he’d lived in the tower. It was less the personality and more the whole omnipresence thing.

  
“No, he isn’t,” Jarvis’s ever so polite voice answered. “Shall I tell him you need a word?”

  
“Yes, please,” Bucky said and sat on the bed. “Oh and isolate the bedroom comms for me.”

  
“Already done.”

  
They had tried different names for a while, ones Jarvis could call him. He knew that the AI had chosen Sergeant Barnes for when he spoke of Bucky to the others, but when it was just Bucky and Jarvis, there wasn’t a name involved. It had felt weird to be called Sergeant Barnes, because he wasn’t that person anymore. James seemed weird, as it Mr. Barnes. That pretty much left Bucky, which felt weird for some reason. And nobody would call him the Winter Soldier to his face, not even the resident AI.

  
“Barnes?” Tony’s voice came through the hidden speakers somewhere in the room.

  
“Tony, I need a favor,” Bucky started, not knowing if that was quite true, but it seemed like the easiest way to explain this without going off his hinges.

“Okay?” Tony said slowly. “What can I do for you?”

  
Maybe it was something in Bucky’s voice that made Tony perk up and joke less and not call him names. Bucky felt thankful anyway.

  
“I need you to figure out someone who can share the burden with Steve. You can’t use him for the face of whatever this is what you’re doing to keep the balance, okay? He can’t take it.” There, he’d said it in a way that sounded… firm.

  
Tony sighed loudly enough for Bucky to hear it, and then said, “He’s stretched a bit thin, isn’t he?”

  
People often thought Tony didn’t care for anything but the end result, but Bucky knew differently. That was why he’d called him instead of gone over his head and talked to Pepper.

  
“Yes. He just won’t stop until he drops, he’ll do anything you ask because he’s stuck in that Captain America bullshit for some reason. He doesn’t take time to be Steve, Tony. And I know you two don’t always see eye to eye but you’ve…” Bucky felt like he was getting emotional, so he swallowed hard. “He’s done more than anyone expects of him, right?”

  
“Yeah, okay. I’ll ask Pep what she thinks. We’ll figure something out. Kick Steve out of the office every now and then.”

  
“Thanks, Tony.”

  
“Tell Capsicle not to show up tomorrow, okay? You take the day off too.”

  
“Sure,” he said, but it seemed like Tony had closed the connection already.

  
Bucky walked back to the living room and took his place as Steve’s pillow. Sam reached out to him and they held hands on top of Steve’s hip.

 

**

 

Two hours later they were exactly where they belonged. Bucky lay on his back in the middle of the bed, watching as Steve blew Sam’s mind via his cock. Sam knelt at the foot of the bed, one hand in Steve’s hair and the other holding his cock steady as he fed it to Steve. If only the good people of New York City could see Cap now, Bucky thought wryly.

  
“Hey, scoot back a bit and I’ll get you good and wet for Sam’s cock, okay?” Bucky said, tapping Steve’s leg.

  
With a moan, Steve did as he was told and Sam knee walked up the bed a little.

  
“You like it when Bucky says something even remotely dirty, don’t you Steve?” Sam asked, then groaned when Steve hummed around his cock. He’d dived back in as soon as Bucky had him close enough.

  
Bucky blew on Steve’s hole, watching a shudder run through his body and winked at Sam just before he pulled Steve back by the hips, just an inch so he didn’t have to reach, and licked a stripe from Steve’s balls to his hole.

  
“Whoa.” Sam chuckled as Steve made loud sound that must’ve vibrated through Sam too.

  
Bucky got to work, licking around Steve’s hole, sticking his tongue in it every now and then, keeping the rhythm as unpredictable as he could. When he reached his hand under Steve, he found his cock stiff as a rod, much like Bucky’s own was getting.

  
Sam put a stop to Bucky’s fun only minutes later.

  
“Okay, okay, you two are killing me here.” He pulled Steve off his cock by the blond hair and gestured him to turn around. “You need something in your mouth, you have all of Bucky right there,” Sam said, and not the first time, either.

  
This was one of their favorite positions, after all. Steve in the middle, one of them fucking him from behind and the other stuffing his mouth with their cock. And Steve loved it. He lost himself to being used like this and came out a calmer man on the other side of it all.

  
They let Sam direct, and soon Bucky was groaning under the vigorous blow job he was getting. Part of him had always wanted to ask where Steve had gotten his skills but mostly he didn’t want to know. Besides, he suspected most of this was Sam’s doing anyway, and he had ways to thank the man already. No, he wouldn’t exactly thank anyone else, but Sam… yeah. Sam was special to him.

  
Sam picked up a steady rhythm, pegging Steve’s prostate in random intervals, making him squirm and moan and pant, never ever taking Bucky’s cock out of his mouth.

  
The expanse of Steve’s white skin before it turned to Sam’s dark one was a view Bucky could lose himself to for a long time. Sometimes they did this for hours, only changing places when Sam needed time to regroup while those in the bed with the serum could already get it up again.

  
Bucky could tell Sam was getting close, but when he caught his eye, there was something troubled in Sam’s gaze. When Sam nodded down toward Steve, Bucky realized that the tension that was normally already gone at this point was nowhere near exorcized yet.

  
Bucky nodded back at Sam who let his thrusts slow down gradually, then reached his hand to take hold of Steve’s hair to pull him off Bucky. He let Bucky do the talking though.

  
“Steve, what do you need?” Bucky asked, reaching his hands to cup Steve’s jaw.

  
“I….”

  
“What is it, baby?” Sam asked, letting a rare pet name slip out, a testament to his love and worry.

  
Steve closed his eyes and seemed to struggle. He’d gone still, too much so, and Bucky was beginning to worry, too.

  
“Why don’t you show us?” he told Steve, and felt a wave of warmth from Sam’s appreciative gaze.

  
Steve seemed to ponder this for a moment, and when Sam pulled out of him to give him space, he climbed up the bed and straddled Bucky.

  
“You want Buck?” Sam asked quietly, “You should’ve said so.” Steve wasn’t vocal when it came to his needs in bed on good days, and this was so not a good day.

  
Steve made a broken sound and reached a hand back at Sam. His gaze never rising from where it seemed fixed on Bucky’s chest.

  
Suddenly something clicked on Bucky’s brain and he looked at Sam with wide eyes.

  
“Uh, Sam, I think he wants us both. At… at the same time?” It came out as a question which made Steve both flush deep red from his hairline to his chest, but he also relaxed against Bucky, who knew instantly he was right.

  
“Oh… well, that ain’t something I’ve tried before, but I suppose I know enough of the mechanics from… research,” Sam said thoughtfully, tongue firmly in cheek for the last bit, and Bucky laughed.

  
Porn, right. Sometimes he forgot how much of that there was in this new world he was still getting used to.

  
“But we need to stretch you for that, Steve. There’s no way we’ll hurt you,” Sam said and reached for the lube they kept on top of the bedside table.

  
It had become a sign, actually. A way to make the others know they wanted sex, especially in situations where they were tired. If the lube was on top of the table by the bed, then someone wanted to be fucked.

  
Steve whined, but this time the sound was impatient.

  
“Steve, rest down on my chest for a moment. Let Sam stretch you. He’s right. It won’t take long,” Bucky promised, and Steve settled down with his torso on Bucky’s and his ass up for Sam’s fingers.

  
Jesus these two were going to be the death of Bucky. The sight of them… the breathless little moans from Steve and the praise from Sam whenever Steve took another finger. It took Bucky a while to realize the additional sound, an almost pained little noise, came from his own mouth whenever Steve rocked against him and his cock that was sandwiched between them, along with Steve’s.

  
Eventually Sam got four fingers in and twisted his wrist smoothly enough.

  
“One day I wanna put my whole hand into you, Steve Rogers,” Sam murmured, making both Steve and Bucky let out sounds so sinful they’d corrupt a nun from a mile away.

  
Bucky took hold of Steve’s hips and pulled him forward while Sam rubbed some lube on both his own cock and Bucky’s.

  
“You drive, I’ll hold him,” Bucky grunted out the words as Steve went passive in his arms.

  
With Sam guiding him, Bucky pushed his cock into Steve, rocking a few times just because. Then he stopped and waited for Sam.

  
“Okay, sweetheart, this will be intense for all of us, but you tell us if you need us to pull out,” Sam said, stroking Steve’s back with his hand.

  
When Steve said nothing, Bucky grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled. “Sam told you something, you need to answer him.”

  
Steve, his eyes slightly glassy with anticipation nodded despite the grip on his hair. “I’ll tell ya.”

  
“Okay, here we go.”

  
And then something miraculous happened. Bucky could feel Steve’s muscles around him contracting a couple of times, and then suddenly Sam’s cock was there, squished inside Steve with Bucky’s, and all of them were one.  
All sorts of expletives filled the space around the bed when they all adjusted to this new way of being together.

  
“Move,” Bucky ground out from between his teeth after a while. “You gotta move, Sam.”

  
And Sam did. It ended up awkward, with no rhythm and Bucky’s hips making a counter movement that didn’t work at all. It seemed like his body had a mind of his own, and for a moment Bucky wanted to give up, but then his cock somehow moved and Sam’s dick slipped out of Steve, and the sound it wrenched from Steve’s throat was pure, animal loss.

  
“Alright, Steve, alright, he’s coming right back,” Bucky promised, and gritted his teeth as he controlled himself through Sam pushing back in and taking over.

  
He let Sam do all the work, just clutching Steve into his chest, and locked eyes with Sam.

  
It was so weird, how it suddenly felt like they were all connected with invisible strings, like their fucking souls were entwined through this physical act Bucky couldn’t have dreamed of himself.

  
Suddenly Steve began to shake against him, and he felt two things at once; a warm wetness between him and Steve, and the way Steve’s hole contracted around the cocks inside almost violently.

  
“Fuuuuuuuck….” Bucky groaned, because frankly the feeling wasn’t fully positive, but on the wrong side of painful instead.

  
Then Sam pulled out and promptly came all over Steve’s ass, with some of the splatter hitting Bucky’s cock that was almost completely out of Steve by now. It was the feeling of sudden hot drops against it with Steve’s hole clenching the head of his cock that sent Bucky into a brain-melting orgasm.

  
He came to a moment later, when he couldn’t have breathed if he wanted to. If not for the warmth on top of him, he would’ve freaked out, but this wasn’t the wrong kind of restrained, this was exactly the right way to be held still.

  
“I think we killed him,” Sam said in a sated, amused tone from where he still lay against Steve’s back. They’d collapsed into a heap, which explained the lack of literal breathing space.

  
Sam moved to the side and pulled Steve with him, giving Bucky the chance to breathe in deep.

  
“Uh-huh, just look at him,” Bucky agreed, smiling down at Steve who was completely out.

  
“At least he’s breathing,” Sam said cheerfully.

  
“If you try to high five me, I will break your fingers,” Bucky told him, and sent Sam into a fit of laughter.

  
Yeah, they’d all sleep well tonight, and tomorrow, well, it was a day off and maybe Sam could call in sick, too. Surprisingly—or not that much so—a little tiny part of Bucky wondered how it would be to reach the kind of safe oblivion Steve was experiencing just then, with the same means he had.


End file.
